The Fallen Angel
by StitchCraZe
Summary: What if there is a whole lot more to Chi Chi than she seems to let on? What will Goku and his family do when her past comes back to huant her? Will they lose her or will past destroy her? A beautiful story about CCGk also TP, GtBra.
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos.

This is my first story. Hope you like it I do. Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks.

The Fallen Angel 

**Chapter One : Alone**

Gone……again.

He had been gone for five years now. He doesn't seem to have any qualms at leaving her. Never giving her a second thought when he left. Is she so insignificant to him?

'I guess I am……' unbidden tears rolled down her cheeks. All these years her live have been revolved around him and their sons, but what had it done to her? Leave her broken and so damn miserable. 'Why do you have to do this to me? Why?'

_Dong…dong…dong…dong…dong… _It is five in the evening. Time to prepare dinner. Goten will be returning soon.

Chi Chi let out a soft sigh and stood up to go to the kitchen. Now her days were spent preparing breakfast, lunch and dinner for her family. They would normally join her for dinner once in a while. Gohan had moved out with Videl to leave near the city so that it would be more convenient for them and Pan. Goten still stayed with her, but he seems so busy with his things and her new girlfriend, Paris. He was hardly around.

How time flies when your love ones are around you. Alas, it doesn't last. Her boys grew up so fast and had their own life. They no longer need her. They would rather spend time with Bulma and the gang than with her. It seems rather weird that they rarely invite her over. Her boys would just go to the gathering without telling her.

'Guess I didn't mean anything to them anymore too. How like their father.' Chi Chi thought with a bitter laugh.

_Ring…ring… ring…_

"Hello, Son residence. Oh! Goten, it's you. It's late, when are you returning? Oh…you're going over to Bulma's place? Not coming back for dinner? Ok…bye." She stared at the phone for a minute and slowly slipped down and buried her face in her hand.

She suddenly felt so lonely. First her husband, than her Gohan. Now Goten too. Why is everyone leaving her? Does anyone love her at all? Loneliness is something she had to bear these few years. Everyone keeps leaving her.

'Maybe I should go over. Mixing around friends may make me feel better. Hope Bulma doesn't mind.

After 2 hours of preparing and driving, Chi Chi finally reached Capsule Corp. She walked up the pathway and quietly let herself in. 'Everyone must be in the hall.'

She heard laughter coming from the hall and smiled. 'Looks like they are having fun.' As she neared the door, she froze. The laughter sounded familiar. It sounded like…Goku. Is it possible? He is back? But why didn't he come to me?

Chi Chi shook her head. 'No…stop imagining things. Goku is gone. He left. LEFT ME.'

"Goten, why didn't you bring her along?" Chi Chi paused again. She stood by the door, not moving. Trying to listen.

"Don't feel like it. Just wanna have a day off without her."

"Good. I would rather not have her coming here and making comments about herself." Bra commented scornfully.

"Hey, don't say that about her. It's just her being herself."

"Come on, you yourself know what she is like. She is damn bloody irritating." Murmurs of agreements could be heard.

"Hey, that is enough." Goten snarled.

"Fine."

"Goku, why aren't you with Chi Chi? Didn't you tell her you are back?"

"Ah…I'm going to after this, Bulma. I want to be let you guys know first since you are having a gathering here." Chi Chi's heart seized. It is HIM. He is here. With them. Talking about her. How could they? How could HE? He rather be with them, than with her.

"I don't think that is necessary." Vegeta said pointing at the door.

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing Chi Chi. Hair tied back in a bun, she wore her usual Chinese clothing, instead of happiness, her expression was blank. The only emotions shown in her eyes were sadness, disappointment and pain.

"Chi Chi… come in side. I didn't know you would come." Bulma managed to croak out. She moved closer to welcome her in. however, each step she takes, Chi Chi would also take a step back. Confused, Bulma turned to look at Goku.

"Hahaha…I guessed you found out. I'm back Chi Chi." Goku let out a nervous laugh. He knew he is going to get it. He knew Chi Chi well, she always remain quiet before she blows her top. He braced himself for her explosion, but was surprise when it didn't come.

"I actually wanted to surprise you." Goku tried to get a reaction from her. But nothing came from her. Her head remained bowed, screening her face from the people in the room.

Everyone remained silent. They know this is between Goku and Chi Chi. They had no right to interfere. All they can do now is watch Chi Chi's temper to blow up.

"Do I mean so little to you?" the question came out in a whisper.

Goku froze. 'Why is she asking me this? Didn't she know how much she means to me?' He opened his mouth to answer her when she stopped him.

"No more. There will be no more."

"No more what mum?" Gohan moved forward. He begins to worry. He had never seen his mother behaving in such a manner. It scares him. "Dad really wanted to give you a surprise. Please mum, listen to dad."

"Yeah mum." Goten went over to her.

"I think it really is my destiny to remain alone. No more trying to change my miserable fate. No more." Chi Chi lifted her head and look Goku strait in the eye.

"I really did love you." A sad smile on her face, she went over to Goku and slowly leaned in for a kissed. Goku held onto her tightly and smiled.

'Everything is alright now.' Goku thought. He could see Gohan and his family and Goten relaxing. The gang all let out a sigh of relief.

"Lets party!" Goku yelled. Soon laughter filled the room once again. Goku had his hand around his wife's waist. Chi Chi had really scared him good this time. For a moment there, he thought Chi Chi is going to leave him. He gently shook his head. No, she loves him. She will never leave him. Right?

He looked down to find Chi Chi looking at him too. She tip-toed and whispered into his ear. "I love you. It is for the best. I can't defy them any longer. It's killing me. Good-bye." She kissed him softly on his lips and pulled away.

"Chi…what do you mean good-bye?" Goku shouted. He suddenly felt cold.

Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry Goku. It's better this way. I…I…can't defy them any longer. Good- bye"

Suddenly, a flash of golden light blinded them. When they opened their eyes, Chi Chi was gone. All that was left was the ribbon she tied her hair with.

"Chi...?" Goku whispered. When his mind finally take in that he had lost the only woman he had ever loved, the room was filled with his anguish roar.


	2. Dream?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos.

Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks.

The Fallen Angel 

**Chapter Two : Dream?**

"CHI CHI……" Goku jerked up from his bed screaming. His hands were reached out in the air, as if he is trying to grab hold of something. He blinked, turning to look out the window. The sun is just peeking from the horizon.

He let out a groan and started to rub his temple. His head is throbbing like hell. He sat up and slowly moved to the bathroom to wash up. After that, he went straight to the kitchen and all the food he knew will be there waiting for me. However, that's not what greeted him.

No tasty aroma that used to fill the house, no food and the strangest thing is that there is no one in the kitchen. He frowned again. 'Something isn't right.'

"Morning, dad." Goten's grumpy voice sounded from behind him. He turned and regarded his second son.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Goku opened his mouth a if to ask something. But he closed it when he realized he didn't know what is the matter with him.

"Hmmm… nothing. Are you going to cook breakfast?"

"Huh? I thought you wanted to do the cooking, dad."

"Oh! OK." Goku moved into the kitchen and started to open the fridge. He was quite surprise it was packed with so much food. ' When did I buy all these?' he shrugged and proceed to prepare breakfast.

"Yummy." Goten remarked insincerely when he saw all the charred food.

"Don't be fuzy. Just eat." Goku muttered under his breathe.

They ate their breakfast in silence for ten minutes. (That is they didn't talk to each other. Can't really call it silence when you can hear all the noises when they gobble their food down.) Goku looked up from his food and regarded his son again. "Do you feel weird today? For some reasons, I feel like I'm missing something important."

Goten stopped and look at his father. "Now that you mentioned it, yes. I did feel kinda strange. But I can't put my hands to it."

Goku let out a frustrated growl. 'Damn. What the hell is wrong with me today.'

'Wait a minute, how did I get home?' he frowned, trying to recall what happened last night.

'Yesterday…… Ah, I remember returning from the deserted island I resided on since I merge with shenlong. I went over to Bulma's to meet up with the others. Everyone was there. Even Piccolo. Wander how Bulma managed to get him to come? Well… there is Master Roshi, Krillin and his family, Yamachan, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra and ……and ……" He let out another frustrated growl. He knows another person was there. But no matter how hard he try, he still can't remember who.

He stood up and started to pace around the room. Something caught his eyes. It is a photo frame resting on the television. He went over and picked it up. It was a picture of him, Gohan and Goten.

The picture looks kind of weird. It would seem that there is an empty space beside him. He didn't seem to recall taking a photo with just the three of them in it? There should actually be four……Goku frowned again. Four? How come there should be four?

"DAD!" Goten shouted.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I shouted five times, dad. What's bothering you? You looked kind of distracted."

"Nothing."

"Oh well, I just wanna tell you that I'm going out with Paris. See you later."

"Bye."

Goku shook his head trying to clear off the weird thoughts. 'I think I'll go spar with Vegeta.'

Pan sat at the table, looking at her parents. Her mother was busy preparing breakfast and her dad was reading the newspaper as per normal. Only that they are not acting normal.

'What is going on? How come they are acting like nothing happened?'

"Dad?"

"Yes, Panny?"

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

Gohan gave Pan a strange look and folded the papers. "What do you mean acting strange? And what happened last night I'm supposed to know?"

"About grandma Chi Chi."

Goku's expression became that of amused. "Who is that?"


	3. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos.

Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks.

The Fallen Angel 

**Chapter Three: What's Going On?**

She was lead along the dark corridor. The guards ahead and behind her radiated fear. She smirked.

The guards stopped and opened the door to a dark chamber. "Move it. She is waiting for you. So are the elders." The guard behind her gave her a hard shoved.

She let out a low growl and turn to glare at the guard. The guard swallowed hard and quickly moves to step away from her. He had heard how dangerous she is and how she had betrayed their clan. The whole clan almost causes chaos when they heard that the traitor is brought back for her just deserts.

He watches as the traitor moved to the middle of the chamber. She stopped just in front of the elders and the all mighty leader of their clan, Lord Zanadra.

"Saiyana, why?" the woman sitting on the throne asked. "You have hidden from us for centuries. You could have continued to stay hidden, but why did you chose to show yourself and allow to be caught by us."

"Thought you would be happy to have me at your mercy, Zanadra. So…how are you going to deal with me?"

"How dare you speak to Lord Zanadra in that tone. You are nothing but a traitor." One of the elder stood up and screamed in outrage. The elder doesn't look like an eighty year old man, but rather look like a young youth of twenty. Actually, everyone in the chamber look less than twenty-five.

"Traitor?" Saiyana threw her head back and laughed. "You have no idea of what is going on and you passed judgment so readily? What a bunch of pathetic fools."

"You…You…" The elder is sputtering in anger.

"Don't get yourself so worked up over such scum, Fulia." Zanadra spoke from her throne. "Guards, throw her into the torture chamber first. Make sure she doesn't escape." There is a chilling look in Zanadra's eyes now. "Elders let us decide what her punishment shall be. I take it you all will be delighted to know that we will have our revenge."

Saiyana snarled as the guards shoved her out the chamber. The last thing she heard before the door close behind her was the laughter of Zanadra and the elders.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO?" Pan shouted at her father. "She's your mother for god's sake."

Gohan frowned at her daughter with disapproval. "Stop it Pan. You know your grandma died when Goten was just one year old. And she is not called Chi Chi. Now I want you to eat your breakfast and go to school."

Pan stared at her father incredulously. "What are you talking about dad? Grandma Chi Chi was still alive yesterday until that incident. You were there too!"

"That is ENOUGH." Pan could see her father's face getting redder. That's a sure sign that he is really really angry. "You are eighteen, and I want you to behave like one. Stop playing pranks. Now go to school."

"But…but…"

"No buts. Now go."

Pan stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Pan muttered under her breath as she flew towards her grandma's house.

Goku stood outside his house, doing some warm up exercise so as to get ready for his sparing section with Vegeta later.

He stopped when the garden caught his eyes. He stared at the garden and for a minute there, he thought he saw a female figure among the flowers. It truly was a lovely sight. The figure was gathering flowers. The figure tuned, her back towards the rising sun, making difficult for him to make out her features. She held out her hand and called out to him. _'Goku… Goku…'_

"Grandpa Goku." Goku snapped out of his vision and saw Pan by his said. Goku blinked and turned back to the garden. But she isn't there anymore. He shook his head to wake himself up.

"Are you alright? I called your name five times before you answered."

"I'm fine Pan. Just thinking about something." Goku was surprise he didn't picked up Pan's ki.

"Grandpa, everyone is behaving so strangely today. Do you know what happened just now? Mom and dad said grandma Chi Chi died when uncle Goten was one year old. They are so mean. Making such a joke. Oh, where is grandma? She came back with you right? She was just playing a trick on us when she disappear into some kind of light, right?"

'Slow down Pan. What the heck are you talking about? Who is the grandma Chi Chi you are talking about?"

"Your wife." Pan said, her voice wavering slightly. She no longer sure of herself anymore.

"My wife…my wife died along time ago." Try as he might, he couldn't seem to remember his wife face. "You must be dreaming Pan. Wanna go Vegeta's place to spar?"

Pan nodded slightly. Did she really dream of an imaginary grandma named Chi Chi? But it had been so real.


	4. Lord Drake

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos.

Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks.

The Fallen Angel 

**Chapter Four: Lord Drake**

"Hey Pan. What are you doing here? I thought you have school today." Pan smiled as she turned to face her long time crush.

"I had something important to ask grandpa and since I've missed the morning classes, I thought why not miss today's classes too." Pan grinned. "And grandpa Goku asked me if I would like to spar with him and grandpa Vegeta."

"I really don't understand why you like to fight. Can't you be like Bra, do some shopping, go date boys…" Trunks teased. "Boys don't like girls fighting all the time."

"You like girls who play nice huh? Like this?" Pan fluttered her eyes and pouted her lips. She leaned closer to stare Trunks in the eyes.

Trunks blinked and gulped. He let out a nervous laugh and step back. "Real cute, Panny."

"Gotcha." Pan chuckled.

"Brats get in here now." Vegeta growled from the gravity room.

"Be prepared. I'm not going to be easy on you."

Pan smirked. "No, you prepare yourself. I'm going to bit the crap out of you."

Legs dangling in the air, she was chained to the wall. Her whole body covered with scars caused by whips and other nasty devices used on prisoners. She groaned as the cuff was digging into her wrists.

'Damned it. If only I'm in real body, I would have blasted them into the next dimension.' She winced as the rough wall scrapped on her wounded back.

She froze when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Lord Saiyana? Are you there?"

She jerked her head up and squinted at the two figures outside the chamber. "Carl? Litta?"

"Yes. My Lord. It's us. We will try to get you out." A deep voice whispered from outside the chamber.

"No. Not yet. I have to find out something. I want to know what really happened."

"But…they will have you killed. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. But this is the only way."

"Alright, we will listen to you… for now. However, if things started to look bad, we will get you out, OK?"

"Wouldn't want it any other way. Now go, before anyone sees you."

"We just wanted to know why you came back." A sweet voice asked.

There was silence for a few minutes. Saiyana look straight into Litta's eyes through the little window on the door.

"I am your Lord, am I not? How can I let my followers suffer and not care? You are my twin sister, Litta. I could feel my people's pain through you. And it is killing me not being here to lessen the pain. And I……I have nothing more on Earth for me to stay for."

"Saiyana…"

"Get her out of here now, Carl. I heard someone coming."

"We will come back for you, Lord Saiyan."

Saiyana's dangled limply on the chains. She felt so tired suddenly. Her 40 over years old body straining to find relief from the pain. She closed her eyes and let herself slipped into a fitful sleep.

_Her eyes adjusted to the dark quickly as she moved along the secret passage that leads to the council camber. She peered through the small opening. All the elders have gathered there together with Lord Zanadra, leader of the clans. _

_Lord Zanadra is the leader of the ten clans. The four major clans are the Droconia, Iffish, Gontish and Pondian. The Clan of Warrior, the Clan of Seers, the Clan of Wisdom and the Clan of Life respectively. They are the most respected clans among the others because of their immense power they possess. _

_Saiyana had heard from her father that Draconian clan's mighty leader, Lord Drake has returned from his mission. He was the greatest warrior that was ever born. When she was little, her father will let her sit on his lap and tell her stories of the brave warrior who had been victorious in every battle. _

_He stood in the middle of the chamber facing Lord Zanadra. She tried to strain her ears to hear their conversation, but all she heard was murmurs. _

_Suddenly, Lord Drake turned facing her. He looked up and stared straight into her eyes. Saiyana let out a small gasp. He had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes. His features were strong and chiseled. She was memorized. Could feel a strong urge to run over to him and throw herself in his arms._

_He smiled and left the chamber. Breathing becomes much easier. 'Lord Drake.' She whispered under her breath._

_"Saiyana, pay attention. You will be inheriting your father's position as an elder and the leader to Pandion Clan. From now on Lord Drake will be teaching the arts of the warriors."_

_Saiyana's eyes widen as she followed her fathers gaze and saw him standing at the door. His eyes twinkling, he smiled. _

_"Come over here girl and greet your mentor."_

_"Nice to meet you Saiyana."_

"Waky, Waky." Saiyana opened her eyes just in time to see a hand coming her way. It landed hard on her cheek."

"Good. You're finally awake." Zanadra's disgustingly sweet voice sounded by her ears. "I'll cut the chase. Tell me where is he. You tell me and I might let you die a less painful death."

"Go ahead. I'm not telling you anything." Saiyana spat.

"My, my. Such temper.' Zanadra spear her fingers through Saiyana's hair and jerked her head back. "Tell me you filthy bitch. Where did you seal my consort's body?"

"Tell me, Zanadra, why did you send him to kill me? I've been loyal to you and this is what I got? You framing me with the name traitor."

"So, what if I did. You took him away from me. Its only fair that he kill you with his own hands."

"Jealousy? It's all because of your jealousy?"

"Partly. You are cursed. Cursed to bring downfall to us. It's all prophesized. You have to die."

Zanadra toyed with the brand in her hand. "So you are not telling me?"

"NEVER." Saiyana screamed as the hot brand burned her flesh.


	5. Mixed Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos.

Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks.

The Fallen Angel 

**Chapter Five: Mixed Emotions**

He knew that she was in the bathroom taking a shower. The whole room was filled with her wonderful scent. He took a deep breath and shuddered. He moved silently, stripping as he goes.

_He could clearly see her standing under the shower, washing the foam from her body. She is so beautiful, he wanted so much to hold her in his arms and never let go. _

_He crept behind her and pull her against his hard body, letting her know how much he wanted her. He groaned as she turned around to face him, her sleek body rubbing his sensitive places. He looked down at her face and was struck again by her beauty. _

_"Goku…"_

_She grinned and slipped down his body. He gasped as he felt her hot breath against his…_

Goku sat on his bed gasping. He groaned; it's not like him to have this kind of dream. In fact, he never did.

'What's wrong with me? And who the hell is the woman in his dream? How come I seem to long for her?'

"Will you hurry up already? They are all waiting for you downstairs." Shouted the irritated Pan. "You have been at it for two hours, Bra. Do you really need to take that long?"

"Yes. I want to look my best in front of her. Really hate to be bested by her."

Pan could hear her distaste in Bra's voice. "Why do you dislike her so much?"

"Why? Come on Pan, you also dislike her. She is self-centered, selfish, whines a lot and … and…"

"And Uncle Goten's girlfriend." Pan interrupted before Bra could continue her list of Paris's flaws.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You should know. You seem to disapprove of all the girlfriends Uncle Goten brought back. If I didn't know you better, I'll be tempted to say you are jealous."

"Me jealous over HIM! Are you seriously out of your mind? There is no way I'll be jealous over him. Not in a million years."

"Denial, denial." Pan shook her head and dodged the hairbrush Bra threw at her.

"Hurry up, Bra. Don't let the others wait for you too long. Plus I think Uncle Goten will be quite pissed with you in that outfit."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Bra gave Pan a wicked smile.

"Can't wait to see his reaction." Pan giggled as she went out the room. She knew very well that Goten would blow his top when he sees the outfit Bra had on. It had begun a long time ago when Bra was still 15. She would go to clubs wearing really skimping dress and Goten would growl whenever any guys try to go near her. Pan would ask him why is he acting this way and he would say that because Bra is his best friend's sister, it is his responsibility to look after her well being. Although Goten would never admit how much Bra actually meant to him, Pan knew deep down he would do anything for Bra.

"Finally!" Goten exclaimed. "Women are really troubleso…" Goten stopped at mid-sentence as he suddenly glared at that particular someone behind Pan.

"Go back to your room, Bra. In case you haven't notice, you haven't finish dressing." Goten growled under his breath as he continue to shoot daggers at Bra.

Bra was wearing short red dress that only reaches her mid-thigh. It was sleeveless and bareback revealing far to flesh for Goten's liking. Her hair was tied back, showing her graceful swan-like neck. On the whole, she looks like she is wearing lingerie instead of a dress.

"No way. It's none of your business what I wear. Anyway, as the sayings go, if you have it, flaunt it." With that, Bra step pass Goten and went out the door.

Pan could feel Goten's ki rising rapidly. Trunks sense it too. So he decided to step in before Goten commit murder in his house. "Don't worry to much. I'll make her wear a jacket when we get there. Plus we will be there to keep an eye on her."

Goten took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. She always has a way to make him lose his temper. He had no idea why is that so. "Sooner or later she'll drive me crazy."

Even though he had muttered under his breath, Pan was still able to hear it with her Saiyin hearing abilities. 'You have no idea, Uncle Goten. No idea how venerable you are when it comes to her.' Pan smiled.

Her shoulder blade throbs from the branding. Her weak body had reached its limit. She trembled violently, her chains making clanking sounds. She hated showing weakness in front of her captor.

"So…you still refuse to tell me where he is?"

"Not in a million years, Zanadra."

"Well then. You left me with no choice. Klaus, get Elder Sitrus here." Zanadra barked at her left-handed man. The man nodded and ran out.

"As you know what Sitrus's powers are, we will get the information in a matters of minutes. Once I got what I want, you will be wishing you never come back at all."

"What do you mean when you said I was cursed?"

"You really wanted to know? Since you won't leave long enough to fulfill the prophecy. Fine then."

"Fifty years ago, Elder Sitrus, leader of the Seers, had a vision. From that day, everything changed. And the clans started to fear the day the prophecy will bear fruit of destruction. Just imagine, we, the holy being, afraid."

"Our world will come to an end.

_She who bear the mark of the firebird_

_Will rise from the ashes and _

_Together with her consort _

_Chaos will be brought forth_

_Destroying clans of holiness"_

_"What does that mean, Sitrus?"_

_"Lord Zanadra, a cursed child will be born to us. She will bring us downfall."_

_"She who bear the mark of the firebird, who could it be?"_

"You see, Saiyana, you are her. The cursed child."

"Mark of the firebird…" Saiyana whispered."

"Yes, ring any bells? I'm sure you remember your disgusting mark below your spin. The mark the clans feared."

The dark chamber suddenly flooded with light. Saiyana lifted her head and squinted at the door. There, standing in the doorway, was Elder Sitrus. The one who is going to extract her secret from her mind whether she like it or not.


	6. Past Unveiled

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters, or logos.

Please review and if you have to flame me please go easy. Thanks.

The Fallen Angel

**Chapter Six: Past Unveiled **

She watched warily as the figure approach. There is something about him that really bothers her which she can't seem to put her finger on. He just creeps her out ever since she first laid eyes on him. She could still vaguely remember that fateful day when he crossed her path…

_Seventeen year old Saiyana was practicing her sword strokes her new mentor had taught her and she saw an elder coming out of her house. The old man frowned and said something to her father. Her father snarled and grabbed the elder's front tunic, waving an angry fist at him. After her father had let him go and return to the house, the old man turned her way. He looked up and he looked quite surprise to see her there. _

" _Saiyana… the future leader of the Pondian Clan." It was said with a sneer. Saiyana blinked and looked up at the towering Elder before her. She frowned, not understanding why the person in front of her sounded like he hated her, she is sure this was the first time meeting him. _

"_Yes, I am her. How can I help you?" _

"_You wish to help me! What a joke. You are nothing but trouble. You shouldn't even be born in the first place. In my opinion, your parents should have gotten rid of you even before you were born." He was advancing towards her even as he speaks. "I have no idea what Zanadra is thinking when she allowed you to be born to this world. I think it's up to me now to rid the world of you."_

_Out of nowhere, he produced a sword and slashes towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut, with her sword in front of her so as to block the blow. She waited and waited. She cracked open her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. There in front of her was Lord Drake. He had easily blocked the blow. _

"_If you are going to block a blow, you will do much better with your eyes opened." _

"_Drake…" Saiyana begin but was cut off when Drake approached the elder. _

"_What is the meaning of this, Sitrus? Why are you attacking Saiyana?" _

"_Well… I …I…" _

"_Remember this well, Sitrus. Saiyana is under my care now. If anything happen to her, I'll do anything to revenge."_

"_Yes, Lord Drake." The elder lowered his head and hurried past them._

"Hello Sitrus. It's been a long time since I've seen you. You looked… just as miserable." Saiyana drawled out, just to irritate the elder.

"Still as stubborn as ever, Saiyana. Well…not for long. Without your beloved Lord Drake to help you, you won't last for long." Both the names were spat out like some disgusting things.

"Enough of this battering. Sitrus, get on with the work. I want to know where she hid my beloved Drake."

"Beloved? Don't fool yourself Zanadra. You know he had never loved you. He doesn't even like being near you." Saiyana snarled.

"Just shut up. Sitrus… you may begin now."

"As you wish, My Lord." He bowed respectfully.


End file.
